


Kept the Rebels

by butyoumight



Series: A Flower in a Field of Weeds [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All of this she would agree to, if only to spare their lives.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept the Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe, follow-up to my fic [All the Hope That I Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262769). This fic will not make a lot of sense without reading that one first.

Basco looked very different in traditional clothes. The high collared jacket made him seem even taller than he was, which was a considerable height anyway.

She hadn't asked where he got these clothes, not to mention the assorted accoutrements, but she was quietly grateful to him. It was much easier to act the part of Queen when she was dressed like one, simple armor over a simple dress, and a sword hanging at her side. He'd even had in his possession a fitting tiara for her station. When she glanced at him, and saw the light in his eyes, she wondered how long he'd planned this, how sure he was that it would work out in such a way. That he would win.

She could never love him. But she thinks maybe, just maybe she could live with him. She knew full well that her comrades she so cherished were still alive only by his minimal grace.

Ahim glanced behind at where they stood in a line, chained together. They were prisoners, and in her heart she knew she belonged beside them, but at least they were alive. All of this she would agree to, if only to spare their lives.

Marvelous met her eyes briefly, and there was anger there but she recognized it not as being for her. He understood the sacrifice she was making, his anger was entirely on Basco for making this situation an option. And especially for winning.

The Emperor Zangyack sat back in his throne, surrounded by loyal constituents. Ahim had little respect for the Monarch, but she knew Earth as a planet had been mostly spared thanks to his intervention and Basco's ingenuity. Their long-standing foe, the Prince, was nowhere to be found.

"Your Consort has asked quite a lot, Queen." The Emperor's voice was low and soft, but it was all the more dangerous for it. "You have made a wise choice in claiming him."

The Emperor gestured and a servant (no, Ahim realized, examining the boy more closely, he was a slave) stepped forward, handing the Emperor a small stack of papers. He held them up and waved them a bit.

"Keep in mind, these pardons apply only so long as their subjects remain on Famille. You will have a standard week to return to your planet, and after that, even your Consort's good grace will not protect them. Understood?"

"Of course, majesty." Ahim said stiffly. She sounded like her mother, and the thought made her sad. She remembered the first time she'd met the Emperor Zangyack, visiting the palace on a supposed diplomatic mission. Her mother had refused to cooperate with the Empire. A week later the attacks had begun.

"Gai Ikari." The first name rang out through the room. "While it is tempting to execute him, as he's the only one of these misfits who sincerely believes I could ever be dethroned... And while my son has made a passionate plea for his death... No. My son did not secure me this planet. Your Consort has. He is to be kept within your personal grounds."

Ahim nodded.

"Don Dogoier." The Emperor read, glancing at the line of chained pirates curiously. "Of course. No further limitations. What use have we for him?"

Ahim restrained the impulse to turn and look at Don. She didn't have to, she could imagine the look on his face.

"Luka Millfy. Hah!" The Emperor shook his head. "No further limitations. If you want a known thief running amok on your planet, feel free. I look forward to when she turns on you, Queen."

Luka scoffed behind her, and Ahim couldn't restrain a soft smile. As though Luka would ever betray her.

The Emperor made an odd growling sound as he reached the next sheet. "The self-styled Captain Marvelous." The Emperor for the first time looked past Ahim, past Basco, and she knew his gaze was meeting Marvelous'. "I would dearly like to see his head on a pike. So much trouble he has caused. This is a steep favor to ask, his life." The Emperor's eyes turned to Basco. "But you have earned such grace from the Empire, Basco ta Jolokia." The Emperor cleared his throat, it sounded painful. "He is not to leave your palace, under any circumstances. Knowing his history I imagine you'll have to lock him up to insure this remains so. He is your personal responsibility, Prime Consort, and your own life is the barter. Remember that."

Basco bowed gracefully, a brilliant smile on his face. "Of course, majesty. Anything for my Queen."

"Hmph." The Emperor sighed. "Well, that is that. These are my terms, they are outlined here," he waved the sheets of paper again, and thrust them into the arms of his slave, who tripped forward to present them to Basco. "Do you agree?"

Ahim hesitated. Behind her, her beloved crew was whispering amongst themselves. All but one deep cautious voice. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Basco's arm. "What about Joe-san?"

Basco wet his lips nervously at the question, he didn't turn to meet her eyes. He looked almost ashamed for a moment. Ahim turned and stepped forward to face the Emperor. "Well?"

The Emperor laughed, long and loud. It tapered off after a moment as the monarch realized the serious stare Ahim was fixing him with. "You're serious. Hah. My dear Queen, Joe Gibken belongs to me, to my Empire. A traitor he may be, but there is not a favor in the galaxy that would grant you possession of him." The Emperor lifted a hand, gesturing. Ahim turned at the sound of chains rattling, watched a pair of Sugoumin separate Joe from the others. He was limp, his eyes half-lidded. He appeared to be in shock, and Ahim's heart hammered as the rest of the former Gokaiger began to shout and curse their disapproval.

"Silence your slaves, Queen, or consider these negotiations over!" The Emperor shouted suddenly.

Ahim swallowed and took a steadying breath before she turned to address them all. "Quiet. Please, all of you."

They did as she asked, but slowly. Marvelous was the last to lapse into silence, his eyes focused on Joe as he was led behind the Emperor's throne and forced to his knees.

"Majesty." Ahim said, turning again to address the Emperor. "There must be some way..."

"There is not!" He thundered, rising from his throne. Standing, he struck an imposing figure, and it took all of Ahim's will not to cower back a step. "The traitor _is_ mine with which to do as I please. He was never a part of this bargain. You have my terms, you may accept them and leave in peace or all of you will die now. Make your choice, Queen."

There were tears in Ahim's eyes as she struggled to compose herself, arranging her face into as confident an expression as she could manage. She gripped Basco's arm. "Bring them to the ship." She ordered softly, and Basco answered with a small bow.

"Of course, my Queen."


End file.
